Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. For example, in a total knee arthroplasty surgical procedure, a patient's natural knee joint is partially or totally replaced by a prosthetic knee joint or knee prosthesis. A typical knee prosthesis includes multiple prosthetic components, including a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. The tibial tray generally includes a plate having a stem extending distally therefrom, and the femoral component generally includes a pair of spaced apart condylar elements, which include surfaces that articulate with corresponding surfaces of the polymer bearing. The stem of the tibial tray is configured to be implanted in a surgically-prepared medullary canal of the patient's tibia, and the femoral component is configured to be coupled to a surgically-prepared distal end of a patient's femur.
During any knee surgery, the orthopaedic surgeon typically uses a variety of different orthopaedic surgical instruments such as, for example, broaches, cutting blocks, reamers, drill guides, and other surgical instruments to prepare the patient's bones to receive the knee prosthesis. The instruments are generally organized within an instrument tray that is accessible to the surgeon throughout the procedure. During the procedure, the surgeon or other user removes various instruments from the tray for use in the procedure.